1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated systems and methods for responding to price inquiries for securities and commodities and more specifically for inquires for fixed income securities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sales and trading personnel must often respond to pricing inquiries throughout the day from internal and external clients. Responding to these requests can comprise a significant fraction of the trader's day. Furthermore, the requested price may be inconsistent between the various sources during the day. Therefore, there remains a need for systems and methods for efficiently providing improved accuracy and consistency of pricing information given to clients.